Irreplaceable
by The-Rogue-of-Hearts
Summary: Music has many powers, perhaps reuniting two destined lovers is one of them.
1. Chapter 1

It had been a while since they have fallen apart, but she didn't counted the days anymore. Who was she kidding, of course she counted every day without her; to her dismay it had been 697 days, or one year and almost eleven months if you prefer.

-"Oh, one month more and it will be two years…" She said to herself while crossing out another day on her calendar.

She supposed after all this time she would have most likely forgotten her, but she still felt the same. In her defense, Bonnie was the one who broke up with her. She said she need to focus on her kingdom and her people and that it was nothing personal, of course they could still be friends. Marceline understood, or at least she acted like she did, but the truth was she couldn't bear the pain.

-"Another way of saying 'I don't love you anymore'." Marceline whispered.

If she had a soul, it sure was shattered just as her heart was. She tried playing it cool, as if it wasn't a big deal; she even dated Ash thinking it would be perhaps a new start and she will forget about what she felt for Bonnie altogether. Of course, that went south pretty fast and honestly it wasn't worth it.

Marceline was not exactly the person who was always is the need of someone but one thing was for sure, Bonnie was irreplaceable. After their break up, Marcy decided to get lost for a while, thinking that if she stop seeing Bonnie maybe the pain will go away, it didn't. And she was constantly worried about how was Bonnie doing; not seeing her was a torture as well.

So Marcy returned and acted like everything was forgotten and everything was fine. She began to spend time with Bonnie again, as friends, of course. Just helping her with her silly experiments, or casually hanging out with Finn and Jake. But for Marceline all of these were a struggle, no matter what she did she felt that heartache; she couldn't live with or without her. And that was defiantly a complicated situation.

The only thing that managed to distract Marceline a little bit was her music. She took her lyrics notebook and began to flip the pages. She regularly made her friends come over and listen to her new songs, like some sort of private concerts. She got to a song she wrote shortly after her break-up with Ash, even though it wasn't about Ash at all, she remembered the day she played it for her friends…

She had invited Finn, Jake, BMO, LSP, and Bonnie over, the usual gang. She played maybe four song at first, all of them full of her traditional dark rocker style. She thought Bonnie was just clapping because she liked her singing; Marceline knew Princess Bubblegum was not fond of the themes she sang about.

_-"Wow, those are some rad song you've got there Marceline!" _Finn exclaimed, the little man was always so enthusiastic about everything.

-_"You sure have been working hard on those." _LSP said, giving a nod of approval.

-_"Thanks guys, but I've been saving the best one for the end, it's a little bit different from my regular style but I think it might be the best, besides I wrote it just a few days ago."_

Marceline began playing again, the tune was certainly different, much slower and much softer than rock, her voice was also so much lower as she sang…

-_"C'mon skinny love, just last the year. Pour a little salt we were never here…Staring at the sink of blood and crushed veneer. I tell my love to wreck it all. Cut out all the ropes and let me fall. My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my. Right in this moment order's tall." _

Marceline had her eyes closed while she sang so she didn't notice the princess' expression had changed slightly as picked up the lyrics.

-_"And I told you to be patient, and I told you to be fine, and I told you to be balanced, and I told you to be kind. And in the morning I'll be with you but it will be a different 'kind'. I'll be holding all the tickets and you'll be owning all the fines._

_"__C'mon skinny love, what happened here? Suckle on the hope in lite brazziers…Sullen load is full; so slow on the split…Now all your love is wasted? Then who the hell was I? And I'm breaking at the britches and at the end of all your lines._

_"__Who will love you? Who will fight? Who will fall far behind?"_

Marceline opened her eyes as her song came to an end, her friends were clapping and smiling and a tear seemed to drop from LSP's eye. Bonnie was smiling too, but her eyes told a different story. Her eyes were gloomy and…sad?

-_"Well, at least something good came out of your relationship with Ash, that song was beautiful!" _PB said, now with a much wider smile, but was she faking it?

If only she knew that song was for her, or did she already knew and she was just playing fool? This sure was complicated and frustrating.

-_"Yeah, that's the only thing that douchebag was good for." _Marceline replied with a devilish laugh.

Marceline remembered this day from time to time. She had written many song for the princess but that one was somehow special; speaking about the princess, they were supposed to meet the PB's lab. Another day helping her with the experiments, it had become part of Marcy's daily routine by now. Marceline picked up some of her stuff before leaving, her keys, her sun hat, her bass, and of course her lyrics notebook, she never left it behind. You never know when I good idea is going to come to you, so better be prepared.

She gave a final glance to her room, making sure she didn't forgot anything. Putting on her sun hat, she locked the front door and began to float towards the princess's castle. She got to the castle and looked up at the pink towers, she could enter through the window as she used to, but there was no point in it anymore; she just knocked on the huge door and Peppermint Butler received her.

-"Please do come in, Princess Bubblegum is waiting for you." The little candy said, opening the door and letting Marcy float inside.

-"Save the courtesy, Pepps, I know you better." Marceline said, she completely avoided the little candy and just kept floating towards the lab.

-"Pff, yeah, yeah, just get in and try not to break anything like last time." Peppermint Butler said, closing the doors with a loud thud.

-"You know, I should give you the key of the door so I don't have to come and open it for you every single day." He continued. Marceline just ignored him and opened the door which leaded to the lab.

She entered the lab and saw Bonnibel writing down some notes and mixing some strange liquids. The queen landed on the marble floor with a light "click" of her boots. The princess turned around at the sound, and was eager to begin her experiments with, or shall we say "on" Marceline.

-"Marcy! Glad you're here, always so punctual! PB said with enthusiasm

-"The royalty deserves punctuality, besides I had nothing better to do." Marceline replied teasingly.

-"So what are you trying on me today?" Marceline asked trying to sound interested, even if she wasn't, Bonnie was going to give her a huge lecture of the importance of the experiment anyway.

-"Well, some of my citizens report having trouble sleeping, so I figured I could create some sort of medicine to help them relax." Bonnie said while fetching for some jars on one of the many counters of the lab.

-"Like sleeping pills or something?" Marceline asked, sitting on the table where Bonnibel usually practiced her experiments on her.

-"Somewhat, but I have come out with a tea with all the benefits of sleeping pills and none of their awful side effects." Bonnie retrieved the liquid from a jar and put it inside a cup, she then looked at Marceline who was sitting idly on the table.

-"Oh, we'll do this one in a different place since you will most likely fall asleep and fast; I set up a bed for you at the back of the lab. I wouldn't like you to sleep on that table and waking up with some pain on your neck or something." Bonnie said while leading Marceline towards the bed.

-"Wow, I didn't reckoned you cared that much about me sleeping comfy, Princess, you shouldn't have." Marceline answered, still mocking a little bit.

-"Of course I care, silly, friends care for each other." PB replied with a smile as she placed the cup on the small table beside the bed.

-"Yeah, friends…" Marceline muttered, she sat on the bed and took the cup into her hands; for her delight, the liquid was colored red. It didn't look suspicious, but coming from Bonnie it sure was more than meets the eye.

-"So for how long will I be asleep?" Marceline questioned, she didn't wanted to sleep forever that was for sure.

-"A normal dose should get you eight hours of peaceful sleep, but since we don't have that much time today, this one will just put you to sleep for like two hours maximum." PB said, sitting on a small chair she had placed in front of the bed to watch Marceline while she slept…Just to take notes and record the outcome, of course.

-"Ok, here goes nothing." Marceline sighed before she drank the whole cup of tea, it surprisingly didn't tasted bad at all. She set the cup aside back over the table, then she made herself comfy on the bed and pulled the covers over herself.

-"Are you going to be watching me the whole time?" Marceline asked with a small laugh.

-"Yeah… to take notes and record what's happening." PB answered, picking up her pen.

-"Ok, but don't take any pictures." Marceline smirked, she could tell Bonnie was smiling.

-"Don't worry, I won't." Bonnie answered, smiling in fact.

An hour had passed through and PB's paper was still empty, not because there was nothing to write though, but because she could not remove her gaze from Marceline's sleeping figure. She watched her, grinning like an idiot, she forgot this was "Research" time not "Marceline appreciation" time. She couldn't help it, she shook her head as the thoughts began rushing into her head trying to brush them away; it was helpless. Marceline looked gorgeous like this, well she always did to be honest, but Bonnie had forgotten how cute she looked while she slept.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw Marceline twitching, she quickly wrote some nonsense unto her paper, she knew Marceline wouldn't ask for results or anything but at least it would seem like she got some actual research done. Shortly after, Marceline slowly opened her eyes, looking at Bonnie with a half-asleep face. Bonnibel felt her heart pounding inside her chest and fought the blush crawling up her cheeks at the sight of Marceline.

-"That was one of the best sleeps I've ever had." Marceline said with a yawn, rubbing her eyes as she slowly got herself out of the convers.

-"For how long was I asleep?" Marceline asked, slowly getting up and putting her boots back on.

-"One hour and fifty-five minutes to be precise." Bonnie answered, the time was the only thing she had actually recorded.

-"Well, I think you can call this experiment a success, but if you need to try it again for a larger period of time please do tell me. I could use some more good siestas." Marceline said, floating towards the table and picking up her stuff. It was dark by now so she didn't need to wear her sun hat so she just carried it under her arm.

-"Yeah? Ok, see you tomorrow then?"

-"Sure, Princess, I'll be here at the same hour, now goodnight."

-"Goodnight, Marcy, and be careful on your way back home."

-"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Marceline could not help but smile at the princess's comment, she then proceeded to head outside the lab and closed the door behind her.

Bonnie was left alone again, she reorganized the lab and prepared everything for tomorrow's experiments. Despite how hard she tried, she couldn't sweep away the thought of Marceline's sleeping face. She mentally slapped herself many times but it did nothing. Whether she admitted it or not she missed Marcy, a lot but as she once said "responsibility demands sacrifice."

While she was cleaning she noticed something unusual over the table; she went to investigate and realized it was Marceline's lyrics notebook.

_Looks like she forgot it, I should keep it and give it to her when she comes tomorrow. _PB thought, however her distinctive curiosity kicked in and she felt the need to read what Marcy had been writing. No, it wasn't correct, these were Marceline's personal thoughts, none of her business; she will just keep it for her, yeah, that's what she will do.

She grabbed the notebook and took it upstairs with her, to her room. She carefully placed on the small table beside her bed as she made herself ready to go to sleep. She put out all the candles except for one, (she had the custom to always leave one lit) and crawled into her pink covers.

The clock was advancing and Bonnie could still not fall asleep, the notebook beside her just yelled "READ ME" again and again not letting her even phantom the idea of sleeping. She silently cursed her curiosity and thought things over: _just a small peek won't hurt anyone, _she figured.

She grabbed the notebook and began flipping through the pages, Marceline always wrote the date she began a song at the top right corner of the page and the day she finished it at the bottom left corner of the page. This enabled Bonnie to know exactly when she had written the song and whether it was complete or not. The first songs covered themes Bonnie found quite distasteful so she didn't paid too much attention to those. She then got to the song Marceline played for them a while ago, "Skinny Love" read the tittle.

-"Of course I know this song was for me…" PB muttered, she was about to close the notebook when a little paper sticking out of one of the final pages caught her attention.

She flipped up to that page and was surprise to find out that the paper sticking out was actually a picture of Marceline and her pasted unto the page, coincidentally the same one she had inside her closet. Bonnibel was genuinely surprise to discover that Marceline had kept this picture after their break up, she pretty much assumed she would have thrown it away.

The page which followed the picture was another song entitled "Photograph", Bonnie assumed it was based on the photo before so she decided to read the lyrics.

_-"Loving can hurt, loving can hurt sometimes. But is the only thing that I know._

_When it gets hard, you know it can hard sometimes. It is the only thing that makes me feel alive. _

_I keep this love in a photograph, I made this memories for myself._

_Where my eyes are never closing, my heart is never broken and time's forever frozen still."_

Bonnie paused after reading this, yet another song about her. This made her heart shudder and feel stabbed. She still loves Marceline, with all her heart but responsibility demanded sacrifice…Wait, no, no, that's stupid, that's utterly stupid.

PB's eyes widened as the sudden realization hit her. What's the point of having the most perfect kingdom in all of Ooo if at the same time you're the most miserable monarch? Princess Bubblegum looked at the date the song was started, it was just three days ago, she was still on time to get Marceline back. But if she was going to do it, she will do it with class and style.

She was no song writer but she was sure she could express her love for Marcy with written words, after all she had always helped her with her experiments, so she might as well return the favor by helping her finish this song. First thing first, she changed some minimum thing on the already written verse. She changed all the singular pronouns for plural ones, just to show the feeling was mutual. Next, she took out a picture of one off her drawers, it was one of the, oh so many pictures Marcy and she had taken together.

She pasted the picture on the other page and began to write:

-_So you can keep me, inside the pocket of your ripped jeans._

_Holding me close 'till our eyes meet, you won't ever be alone. Wait for me to come home._

She could have written many other things, but she didn't wanted to go overboard without Marceline's consent so this small verse will have to do for now. She closed the notebook and set it on the pillow beside her, she smiled, tomorrow when Marcy came over she would be sure to have everything ready for her.


	2. Chapter 2

Marceline was desperate, she had searched every inch of her house for her notebook, and it was nowhere to be seen. _CRAP, CRAP, _It surely was at Bonnie's lab; she began floating in circles, a gazillion of ideas rushed through her mind. _Glob, what if she read it, this is going to make things way more awkward between us. As if the obvious sexual tension between us wasn't enough; c'mon Marceline, pull yourself together. _She figured that Bonnie didn't go inside her lab until noon, right now she should be addressing her citizens; if the notebook was still inside the lab she could enter through the back door and retrieve it before Bonnie noticed.

She put on some adequate clothes, grabbed her parasol and dashed to the castle. She went to the back door, surprisingly it was unlocked. There was something fishy about this, none of the doors were ever left open especially the back door, but there was no time to discuss that. Marceline peeked inside, the coast was clear; she floated inside and closed the door carefully, ensuring not to make a single noise.

The place was silent…way too silent. This would have normally raised some eyebrows, but Marceline had no time for this. Marcy got to the lab's door, and opened it silently. She thought the lab would be deserted just like the rest of the castle but to her surprise a single pink figure was sitting at the table; eating spaghetti and reading some sort of science book. But the princess wasn't wearing her regular clothes, she was instead only wearing Marcy's shirt.

_Glob damn_, Marceline thought, unable to fight the blush which covered her whole face. The princess looked up and smile warmly at the sight of Marceline.

-"Hey, Marcy, I…I was actually expecting you. I figured you'll come early to retrieve your notebook."

-"Y-yeah, you know me so well." Marceline said, trying not to stare too much. _Is she doing this on purpose? For Glob's sake she's not even wearing pants. Keep it cool Marceline, keep it cool._

-"Would you mind having breakfast with me? I saved you an apple." PB said while grabbing an apple from the fruit basket beside her.

-"N-no not at all, you're so sweet, thanks." Marceline managed, keeping it cool as much as she could. Then she sat beside Bonnie.

-"Also, here's your notebook." Bonnie said, handing out the notebook to Marceline.

Marceline took the apple with a thankful nod and drained all the color from the red delicacy. Bonnie stood up and began to place some beakers into their respective shelves while Marceline ate.

-"By the way, I thought you would be addressing your citizens by this hour." Marcy said, opening her notebook so she could focus on something else.

-"W-well I was supposed to but I decided to take a day off." Bonnie answered.

-"Really, why?" Marceline asked, flipping through the pages to see if there was anything different.

-"Um, I…I wanted to spend the day with you, and would you…stay the night?" Bonnie asked, not looking at Marceline so she could hide her magenta blush.

Marceline's brain tried to process the words. _What did she just said? Is this real life? I'm definitely dreaming. _She bit her lower lip to wake herself up. _Ok, I'm not sleeping._

-"Sure, no problem, I'll stay." Marceline answered, now with a deep gray blush on her cheeks. Marcy got to the last song and noticed some new things.

-"Um, Bonnie did you—"She was interrupted by Bonnie before she could finish.

-"I'm sorry, Marcy, my curiosity was stronger than me and I read your notebook." Bonnibel said, looking at her feet in embarrassment. Marceline couldn't help but smile like an idiot at how cute the princess was.

-"You know, you always help me with my experiments and all so I wanted to return the favor and help you with something you love. I read the verse and thought I could help you finish the song, if you're okay with that of course."

-"You really want to help me?" Marceline asked with a bright smile upon her face and disbelief in her voice.

-"Y-yeah, if that's okay with you." Bonnie said now looking at Marcy with big-blue-puppy eyes.

-"Of course!" Marceline exclaimed. The princess couldn't help but giggle.

-"What?" Marcy asked.

-"You're floating…" The princess pointed out. Marcy spontaneously floated whenever she got really happy or excited, so that the idea of PB helping her with a song got her so happy was something the princess found genuinely cute.

-"Oh…um, should we get on with the song?" Marceline brought up trying to hide the embarrassment imprinted on her face.

-"Right away, just let me get some more…appropriate clothing." The princess sprinted out of the lab towards her bedroom. When she ran, Marceline noticed she was wearing red underwear.

-"Okay, she totally did it on purpose." Marceline muttered. Now she focused on the song. First, she noticed Bonnie had changed the pronouns of the first verse, then she had written one herself, and to top things off she had pasted another picture.

_Could this be her way of telling me she wants to get back together? Well, I shouldn't push it, I'll play along and see how this turns out. _Marcy then proceeded to sit down to wait for the princess.

Soon, Bonnie reappeared through the door. Now wearing a purple sweater and blue jeans.

-"Ok, so today you're the boss. How do you normally do this, Queen?" PB said with a smirk. Was she teasing? Oh, she definitely was.

-"Well, can we go somewhere else, like a more inspiring place?

-"Of course, as long as you're the ride." PB winked, making Marceline feel weirdly exposed, but Marcy was not giving in, so she played it cool as always.

-"Then c'mon." Marcy signaled and Bonnie climbed unto Marceline's back and wrapped her arms around the queen's neck.

-"Just don't abuse of your privileges." Marceline said with her distinctive teasing voice. And floated out of the lab and towards the castle's main doors.

-"Ha, ha, in your dreams, Abadeer." Bonnie replied with a wide grin.

Peppermint Butler opened the door with a little concern on his face.

-"Peppermint Butler, I'll be out with Marceline for a while. If anyone asks, tell them I'm with her. And don't worry we'll be just fine." Bonnie assured to calm down the little candy.

-"Um, okay Princess." The butler said with a little of the concerned brushed off.

-"See you later, Pepps." Marceline said, and jolted out of the castle.

Marceline took Bonnie to a place she usually went to when she wanted to clear her mind. It was a huge single tree on a hill. Marceline landed softly and the princess got off her back. They both leaned against the cool bark of the tree and Marcy pulled out the notebook and a pen.

-"So, before I wrote that, did you had any other idea for a verse?" PB asked.

-"Well yeah, it goes something like this:

_Loving can heal, loving can mend your soul. And is the only thing that I know…_

That's what I had." Marcy answered.

-"That's good! I had also some other ideas too, but I didn't want to go any further without your consent." PB admitted.

-"Well now it's time to let them out." Marcy said with a smirk exposing her sharp fangs.

-"Okay, so right after that it can go something like this:

_I swear it will get easier, remember that with every piece of ya. And is the only thing we take with us when we die…"_

-"That awesome Bonnie, you've got yourself some talent. Also that verse you wrote can work as part of the chorus." Marceline said with shine in her crimson eyes.

-"Then let's see." She continued. "After your verse I idealize something like this:

_And if your hurt me, well that's okay baby, only words bleed. Inside this pages you just hold me…"_

-"_I won't ever let you go, wait for me to come home." _Bubblegum finished, and they smiled at each other. The song seemed to come out naturally for both of them.

Meanwhile back at the castle's boundaries…

-"Man, Marceline wasn't home. Where could she be?" A young adventured wondered.

-"I don't know bro, but I'm sure PB will be there. I hope she has time to do something fun." His best friend said while they walked.

Finn knocked the huge pink door. There was some silence, no one seemed to respond; before he could knock again, the butler opened the door.

-"Finn, Jake, I'm pleased to see you. What brings you here?"

-"We just came to see if PB wanted to hang out."

-"Oh, I'm afraid Princess Bubblegum isn't here, boy."

-"Um, do you know where she is?"

-"No, my boy, she left with Marceline a few hours ago and didn't tell me where they were going or when were they coming back."

Finn and Jake look at each other with a surprised face. PB and Marceline casually hanging out? That was certainly unheard of.

-"Ok, thanks, we'll come around some other time." Finn said, walking away and waving at the butler as the doors began to close.

-"Well, that's unexpected." Jake stated. "Should we look for them?" He asked, he probably was concerned about the princess's well-being.

-"Nah, bro, It's good to hear they're finally getting along. It's still early, c'mon, we have adventures to embark on!" They high-fived and ran in a random direction until they disappeared from mere sight.

Back with the girls…

They've stop writing long ago. Sure they got some good ideas and nearly completed the song but Marceline wanted to do other things as well. They played several games and did some trivial silly stuff, so by now they were both worn out and exhausted.

The princess had fallen asleep on Marceline shoulder. The queen was always overthrown by the other girl's beauty and this time was no exception. The vampire placed a soft kiss on the younger monarch's forehead. When she did so, she didn't noticed the princess's mouth forming a sweet smile.

It was getting dark. They should probably be getting back to the castle by any time but princess was sound asleep and didn't show any signs of waking up. There was no way in the world Marceline was going to wake up such a cute thing. Instead she carefully grabbed Bonnie and cradled her then she cautiously began floating towards the castle.

They got to the princess's bedroom, Marceline planned to lie Bonnie on her bed but that wasn't happening. PB had wrapped her arms tightly around Marceline and her face was nuzzling against the queen's neck; she gave no sign of ever letting go. Marceline didn't complain at all, she rather missed cuddling with her princess. Marcy rolled her eyes sweetly, then she lied down on the bed and stroke Bonnie's hair a couple times.

-"Good night, my princess." Marcy mumbled as she drifted herself to sleep.

_Good night, my queen._ PB thought to herself, as she fell asleep for real this time.


	3. Chapter 3

At the next day, Princess Bubblegum had to address her citizens. She couldn't take too many days off, but she insisted that Marceline stayed in the castle until she was free again. Marceline knew arguing with the princess was a lost cause; so she just did as she was requested.

When the princess was down to her final appointments, two familiar faces dropped by.

-"Hey, PB. Do you wanna do something fun after you're done?" the young boy asked.

-"Oh, sorry guys. I'm afraid I will be busy for the rest of the afternoon. I've got some important thing I need to take care of."

-"Aw man, too bad." Jake puffed out.

-"By the way, have you seen Marceline? Maybe she's up for it." Finn asked.

-"Well she's…she's actually helping me out with the stuff I need to take care about later. Don't worry, it's just silly girl things. But we'll love to hang out with you some other day." The princess stated.

-"That's great then! I'm happy to see you guys are getting along." Finn and Jake walked out of the castle and waved. "See ya later PB." Fin finally said before exiting the castle and Peppermint Butler closed the doors behind them.

-"Your highness, may I ask what are these 'important things' you must take care of?" The butler questioned, as he knew Princess Bubblegum had nothing to do that afternoon.

Before the princess could come out with a good answer, an apple floated by and stopped on top of the candy throne. The butler was scared at first until Marceline materialized holding the apple in her hands.

-"She just wants to hang out with me, Pepps." Marceline said with a toothy grin as she bit down into the apple.

Bonnie couldn't help but smile at Marceline as she hovered over her head. The candy man shook his head and simply walked out of the room.

Marceline floated down and sat adjacent to the princess. "You know, I think in the very deep, he likes me." She stated with a small giggle.

-"I'm positive he does." The princess replied with a laugh of her own. "We're close to finishing your song, maybe you should go get an instrument so you can finally add music to it." PB continued.

Marceline floated in front of the princess and moved her face tantalizingly close to Bonnie's. With a smirk upon her lips she whispered with her sultry voice: "Don't you mean _our _song, Bonnie?" It was really more a statement than a question. The princess felt her cheeks heat up and her breath hitch do to the proximity of her face to Marceline's.

Marcy chuckled and moved away, floating upwards again. "Besides, I'm a step ahead of you. After you woke up this morning, I went home to get my guitar." Marcy said pulling out her acoustic guitar from behind the candy throne.

-"Oh my, you really are eager to do this. Well, what are we waiting for? Let's hear it!" PB cheered, still sitting on her thrown.

Marcy nodded and once again floated in front of the princess, with a little bit more of between them distance this time. She took the guitar and began playing so very gracefully her calm voice matching it as she sang:

_Loving can hurt, loving can hurt sometimes._

_But it's the only thing that I know._

_When it gets hard, you know it can get hard sometimes._

_It is the only thing that makes us feel alive._

_We keep this love in a photograph._

_We made this memories for ourselves._

_Where our eyes are never closing, our heart were never broken and time's forever frozen, still. _

_So you can keep me inside the pocket of your ripped jeans._

_Holding me close until our eyes meet, you won't ever be alone. Wait for me to come home._

_Loving can heal, loving can mend your soul._

_And it's the only thing that I know._

_I swear it will get easier, remember that with every piece of ya. _

_And it's the only thing we take with us when we die._

_We keep this love in a photograph._

_We made this memories for ourselves._

_Where our eyes are never closing, our heart were never broken and time's forever frozen, still. _

_So you can keep me inside the pocket of your ripped jeans._

_Holding me close until our eyes meet, you won't ever be alone._

_And if you hurt me, well that's okay baby only words bleed._

_Inside this pages you just hold me, and I won't ever let you go. _

_Wait for me to come home…_

_Or you can fit me inside the necklace you bought when you were sixteen._

_Next to your heartbeat were I should be; keep it deep within your soul._

_And if you hurt me, well that's okay baby only words bleed._

_Inside this pages you just hold me, and I won't ever let you go._

_When I'm away, I will remember how you kissed me._

_Under the lamp post back on Sixth-street._

_Hearing you whisper through the phone "wait for me to come home."_

Marceline slowly opened her eyes as the song came to its end. However the sight of Princess Bubblegum standing right in front of her teary-eyed was something unexpected. The vampire placed her guitar on the floor and then cupped the Bonnie's face with her cool hands. The princess held Marcy's hand against her face and gave the left palm a soft kiss.

The queen couldn't help but getting teary-eyed herself. She lifted the princess of the ground and embraced her in a crushing hug. The princess wrapped her arms around the queen's waist, returning the hug.

-"Marcy, I know I was unfair with you and I know I broke your heart. But to be honest I've been a stranger ever since we fell apart. I'm certain that I'm not in the rightful position to ask this but I need to know…can you love me again?"

Marcy pulled away slightly just so she could make eye contact with the princess. All of the sudden Marceline's body didn't feel cold at all. "That won't be necessary." Marceline said with a smile as the tears began to roll down her cheeks. "Because I never stopped loving you. You're the only one who brings me back to life." With that said, Marceline pulled Bonnie into a deep kiss. The familiar sensation overran their heart with joy.

The emotion of never wanting to let go made itself present, along with other familiar sensations. The queen broke the kiss when she felt the princess tugging at the hem of her jeans. She gave a devilish smirk which caused the pink girl to blush furiously, they both knew what she wanted. Marcy just chuckled and without any protest carried her princess to her room, they had a lot to…"talk" about.

From the back of the room, a small candy man appeared. He lifted the guitar with a sigh and smiled at it. "This is how it is supposed to be." The butler decide to keep the guitar until tomorrow. He knew it was a bad idea to bother them for the rest of the day and the night.


End file.
